Matthew Anderson
Matthew is the fourth incubus brother and is voiced by Ethan Nakashima. He is described to be "The Child" of the bunch. He appears in Seduce Me the Otome, Seduce Me Episodes, and Seduce Me 2: The Demon War as a potential love interest and pursue-able character. Appearance Matthew is 5’6" and has a lean frame with some defined muscles. His hair is short and wavy black, fading to blue hairs close to his neck. His eyes are baby blue. Matthew uses potion glamour to appear as a human. In this form, his horns and demon armor are hidden and he dons punk-style clothes. Seduce Me the Otome He wears a yellow/tan hoodie over a large light blue T-shirt with a white skull and crossbones design. The shirt has a high collar and a deep, slender V-neck. He also wears silver suspenders. Seduce Me 2: The Demon War his yellow/tan hoodie has armor-like pauldrons. His shirt swaps base and design colors so that the shirt is white and the skull and crossbones is blue. The shirt does not have a high-collar, but retains the deep and slender V-neck. He wears jeans and no shoes. Matthew’s true form reveals his deep blue horns and demon markings. He does not wear clothes in this form. Personality Matthew is described as optimistic and playful. Although he isn't the youngest, he is treated as a child by most everyone. He indeed acts childishly, but shows great maturity when the time calls for it. He wants to prove to everyone that he can handle himself and that he is a grown man. Even if he is in trouble, Matthew will avoid telling anyone (especially his brothers) to try and fix the issue himself. He is very prideful in this regard. He always thinks on the bright side of things and would do anything to make the MC happy. Matthew is sometimes timid when making love, but will become more dominant throughout. History 'Pre-Seduce Me' He was a noble son in the Abyssal Plains, he had his brothers and orb mother Aezera and Demon Lord father. Demon Servants treated him with disrespect and as a child, which rustled his jimmies, but would not harm the ugly pig fawn. He made toys for his mother to cheer her up when she cried since she was easily jealous by the other mothers and because her son would most likely not claim the throne. With his mother's guidance, Zecaeru studied the blade and everything Raestrao had learned so that he would be ready to inherit the throne. One day, he and Izroul got in contact with warlock Harold Anderson and they were enchanted with learning about the Human World. One day, enough was enough and Zecaeru and his brothers escaped to the human world with Harold's help through a portal spell. Upon arriving in the Human World, Harold gave Zecaeru and his brothers new identities and papers to start new lives. Harold gave him the name Matthew and provided his last name. Matthew and his brothers traveled the human world for six months before they accidentally invaded Malix' territory and were attacked by Malix and other devils.Seduce Me Ask They hurried back to the Anderson Estate as soon as they lost connection with Harold. 'Seduce Me the Otome' 'Matthew's Route' = True Ending N = 'Seduce Me Episode: Simon's Revenge' 'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' 'Matthew's Route' = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Abilities As Matthew is a Demon of Lilith, he feeds from sexual energy in order to live and cast spells such as enthralling. The enthralling spell strongly influences his target to do as he wills. Using this spell makes his irises glow golden. His unique ability is to conjure an item, up to the size of his baggy jean pockets. Matthew is proficient with knives in combat, skilled enough to turn his opponent into an unrecognizable heap of flesh. He is able to summon knives whenever he wanted. He has good aim as well. He has the ability to read, but he has not displayed it in front of his brothers. He is good at art as well. Additional Information He Favors/Prefers: * Color: '''Blue * '''Genre of Music: Pop/Electronic * Instrument (If Played): '''Saxophone/Trumpet * '''Season: Summer * Adult Drink: Rum & Coke * Pet: '''Rabbits and Dogs (between a cat or a dog) * '''Dog: '''Corgi * '''Games: Sims/Casual Games * Holiday: Christmas * Candy Types: Gummies * Desserts/Sweets: '''Pudding and Cake * '''Tea or Coffee: '''Tea * '''Pepsi or Coke: '''Coke * '''DC or Marvel: '''Marvel * '''Carnival Ride: '''Rollercoaster * '''Disney Movie: '''Alice In Wonderland * '''Studio Ghibli Movie: '''My Neighbor Totoro * '''Pizza Topping: '''Pepperoni Lovers * '''Food: '''Italian (same as his brothers) * '''Shares Room With: '''Damien * '''Smell: '''Subtly of Tulips * '''Second Language: '''Cantonese * '''Sleeping Position: '''On his side * '''Pet Peeve: '''Sam * '''Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Seduce Me Ask For the Lovers: Matthew prefers his lover to see him as a man, but also see him as a fun boy as well. His erogenous zone is right underneath the chin. His favored part of the female body are the hands. His favorite positions to have sex in is doggy style and "the cat". He is into Kitty Play (with him as the master). The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be in a park. Trivia: * Compared to his brothers, he is the quietest in bed. * He has been to Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * To hide something from Damien's mind reading, he would think of Barbie Girl. * Of the brothers, he is the best at cuddles and has the softest lips. References Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith